bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Neveer
Tesla Naveer (テスラネイバー, Neiba Tasura) is a member of the Privaron Espada, after being demoted from the "Natural Espada", that attacked Kagamino City. He battled against Anika's vanguard and lost his life during the ensuing conflict. Appearance Tesla has the appearance of a handsome young man with long, blonde, neck-length hair. He also possesses dark skin, muscle-bound arms, as well as a muscular chest. Tesla also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand that he utilizes quite frequently in his attacks. His attire is almost noble-esque in appearance, compared to some of his allies. Tesla now wears a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. Personality Synopsis Equipment Claws: Tesla has a set of natural claws on each of his ten fingers. Both of these claws are as hard as any blade and are not easily broken. Tesla's claws also possess a hidden feature, they are covered in a thin membrane made from a paralyzing agent. This agent possesses enough strength to render many opponents unable to even move upon coming into direct contact with at least three of the claws. The toxin is fast-acting and lacks any discernible odor, although those with a strong will can easily overcome it. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Given that his base appearance is suited for hand-to-hand fights as he has pair of claws, it should come as to no surprise that Tesla is skilled in this area. He forgoes the use of a sword entirely relying on his strength and natural weapons in order to deal with any opponents. He uses no form of martial arts, prefering raw, beatdown tactics to quickly swarm his target with powerful blows. Cero: Tesla favored range attack. It takes the form of a wide, yellow colored, scattered beam; almost similar in appearance to that of a shotgun. Tesla forms this in his mouth without notice, almost as if he were chewing gum or whistling. : Bala: : Cero Oscuras: As a former Espada, Tesla knows how to form this powerful technique. As he fires the Cero from his mouth, he uses the blood that naturally gathers in the same location after taking hits from the opponent. Combining the blood in his mouth with the Cero that he forms there, he is able to quickly form and launch it at the foe. Telsa is even able to sort of confuse opponents, as they will not know if it will be a regular Cero or its more powerful variant until after Tesla has fired the technique. When it is launched, it takes the appearance of a massive ball of fire, since the blood has mixed with the naturally yellow Cero; appearing as though it is an inferno. Hierro: Immense Strength: Tesla possesses an incredible level of strength, despite his normal appearance. He is able to crack the ground with a mere tap of his foot and even leave a large crater by punching the Earth during an attack. Being hit directly by one his attacks can leave the opponent cringing in pain and coughing up blood for long periods of time, due to broken bones or other internal injuries. Sonido: : Tempestad Sonído: Tesla's personalized style of movement. He rotates his body in a quick circle, using spiritual energy to spin air currents in the opposite direction, resulting in the two opposing forces causing a "storm" around his body. Now taking the form of a tornado, Tesla is able to both barrel through his opponents as well as traverse an area in mere seconds. Zanpakuto Epidemia (流行, Ryūkō, Japanese and Spanish for "Epidemic") is the name of Tesla's zanpakuto. Its sealed form is unknown as Tesla never uses it in battle and does not need to draw the blade or perform any tasks in order to release his weapon, a definite oddity. Resurrección: Released with the command "Kill All In Your Path", Epidemia releases a burst of poisonous air that quickly surrounds Tesla as well as providing a minor defense against an attacker. When released from the poisonous cloud, Tesla's appearance has changed into that of a arger and menacing version of himself, but still quite similar to his previous appearance. His hair becomes much longer and wilder, jutting out in various directions, and he gains a beard, dark snout, and larger and sharper teeth. His body becomes much more muscular and his arms and lower body are covered in a dark, shadowy substance : Resurrección Special Ability: When Tesla is utilizing the abilities of Epidemia, he is able to grow six bulbs upon his hands. When all six of these bulbs are shattered, then Epidemia's deadly ability immediately activates. It should be taken into consideration however that all of these bulbs are extraordinarily tough to shatter; thus leaving the ability virtually unused in many fights, though Tesla can fire off a bulb like a pressurized gun just in case he wishes to use the ability faster. In each of the bulbs, there is a deadly, flesh-eating virus. Whenever every single bulb is broken, the virus is released and surrounds Tesla like a pet playing with its master. Anything that enters its range is infected, and opponents with a low constitution and spiritual level will be melted into nothing within thirty seconds. The range of the virus is not large, because the virus is weakened by sunlight and only reaches a few meters. The virus cannot disassociate between friend or foe, and kills anyone that becomes infected. However, with a swing of his hands, Tesla can utilize the virus in a regular manner, but it does not kill so quickly. The virus released also has the ability to eat other viruses. The drawback is that since the virus now has the ability to eat other viruses, releasing all the viruses from each bulb has the possibility of them canceling each other out, as the viruses will "eat" each other. Not only that, but the virus will eat any other viruses, including airborne viruses and preexisting viruses in other beings.